The Phantomhive Servants- Ciel was Lonely
by thegirlhidden
Summary: Ciel is feeling a bit bored and lonely, so he decides if he sees how stupid human beings really are, he'll lose the need for their company. That's how it works, right? Right?


Ciel Phantomhive was lonely. Not lonely in the way where he would bother doing anything about it. Not that he ever did. But lonely in a way where he knew if he saw the idiotic antics of other human beings, he knew he would realize he didn't need the "comforts" of those bumbling creatures called people.

Basically, he needed once again to lose faith in humanity.

That said, he walked down to the kitchen, where he knew his servants were preparing dinner. He could smell the smoke before he could see it. Ciel was not at all alarmed by his dinner going up in flames at the hands, and often other fiery devices, of Bardroy the cook. Ciel sat hidden behind a plant at the bottom of the stairs as Bard ran, coughing and covered in ash, out of the kitchen. The tail of his apron was smoldering, and he could see that parts of his short blonde hair was singed off. '_He's really outdone himself this time.' _Thought the young earl with a smirk. "_But I'm sure Sebastian cans still fix it in time for dinner to be served" _

Ciel could hear Finny, the gardner, ran through the swinging door and into the kitchen. He too started coughing and hacking as he ran through the smoke and out the door to meet Bard.

"Whadja blow up this time!?" Finny asked, sounding more excited than worried. Finny had always wanted to try out Bard's flamethrower. "Once you're sixteen," the cook had said dismissively when he asked. Ciel dreaded the day.

"Aww, nottin' too bad," Bard said, pulling out a cigarette and casually lighting it on burning sleeve. "Just tha' pot roast. 'Think the carrots are still good. If ya eat 'round the burnt spots." Finny groaned. He'd just been so proud of picking the carrots out of the garden and not at all failing this simple task. Ciel was not nearly as impressed as Mey-Rin, who acted completely shocked and congratulated Finny over and over. Ciel thought it was rather pathetic. She praised him like a dog. Save it for Pluto. '_Where is Pluto?' _thought Ciel. Almost as if he had read his mind, a very naked Pluto bounded out of the doors and leaped onto Finny, who shrieked like a girl. Ciel almost laughed.

"Git 'im off, Git 'im off!" yelled Finny, as Pluto proceeded to lick his face. He sputtered as the demon hound licked his blond mop, pins falling out and his hair sticking to his face with dog (now human?) slobber. Bard was too busy cracking up in the corner of to be of any assistance at all. Mey-Rin ran in at the noise, only to get a giant nosebleed at Pluto.

"WAHH!" she screeched, holding her nose. "Plu-Plu, off!" Pluto immediately jumped off Finny and onto Mey-Rin, and she fainted before she even hit the ground.

Bard was still bent over laughing in the corner, as Pluto tried to coax Pluto off Mey-Rin's limp body with a red face. Bard started to cough, from his cigarettes, which got Finny laughing too. Soon the two men were doubled over on the ground, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. They were starting to calm down, when Mey-Rin suddenly awoke and got another nosebleed, sending them into hysteria again. Bard got up and dragged Pluto out the door by his collar. When he returned, Sebastian was standing in the door. He sighed.

"Should I even ask?" he looked from the smoldering kitchen to Finny's drool-covered face to the muddy paw-prints on Mey-Rin's apron. "Bardroy, I take it the pot roast will not be served at dinner tonight. I suppose I'll fix something else. Mey-Rin go change, and Finny, wash your face." He scooped up the red pins from the ground and handed them to the boy who was still glancing over at Bard and stifling laughter. Sebastian turned around to face the plant Ciel was hiding behind.

"And, my lord," Ciel felt his ears turn red. "your tea is waiting in your study. Earl Grey, no sugar." The butler turned and left. Ciel stood up and did the walk of shame past his servants, who began rolling on the ground in laughter once again realizing their master had witnessed the whole thing.

Ciel knew his plan had backfired, but not in the obvious way. He had realized-as much as he despised thinking it- he envied his servants. They had a friendship, a bond- something Ciel hadn't had with anyone, really, but maybe his parents. No matter what their past, what their work, they had each other.

Ciel was lonely once again.

Sorry it's so short! My friend and I like writing short stories, so this one was commissioned by her. I decided to finish it just to upload, so I hope you like it! Specific reviews are appreaciated more that anything, and constructive critisism is appreaciated!


End file.
